A Train Wrecked Heart Loves Faerie Tales
by Great Bishop Hazel
Summary: A sequel to my other fic, I Know We Will Never Be The Same. Pavi, Graverobber and Shilo are trying to live together the best they can, but will Amber and Luigi allow it? Gravi slash, possibly some Pavigi, definitely Ambigi.
1. Chapter 1

At thirty-three, he should have been over her death. He had Graverobber now AND he had Shilo. He had a family that loved him, just like he'd had for one wonderful year when he was fourteen. He stood on the balcony of his bedroom, staring out at the sky lit by floating television screens, playing the same stupid commercials over and over again. He desperately wanted to throw something through his own stupid grinning face up on that television screen, which proclaimed that 'tonight's Genetic Opera is THE PLACE TO BE!' Pavi wondered how that was, smiling wryly to himself, considering Shilo wasn't going to be performing. He sincerely doubted Amber Sweet could keep the crowd happy for more than a minute and that minute would have to involve more humiliation for her for it to be amusing them.

Wait. What had he been thinking of? Oh, yes, Marni, that was it, that was always it, wasn't it? Except for the part of his day he spent with Graverobber, he was always thinking of Marni. Always. His mind never strayed far from her. Oh sure, sometimes he thought of his father and how he missed him and how he wished his father hadn't said those things to him with his dying breath. He'd never know if that was really how Rotti felt about him or if it was just a last attempt to push him away, maybe to spare him any pain. Oh how Pavi desperately wanted to believe that! He wished he could believe that Rotti only wanted to spare him pain, but it was hard to believe when he'd been told he was a disgusting creature who embarrassed his father. He almost burst into tears just thinking about it a year later even.

"Is everything okay, Pavi?" A soft voice came from the balcony of the next room.

"Shilo? Why aren't-a you sleeping? In-a your condition you should really be resting at-a this hour." Pavi asked. "Wait, hold-a on, I'll come talk-a to you, I don't wanna to wake Graves." He said, walking back into the house, out of his room and into Shilo's room.

"Will you answer me now? Are you okay?" Shilo asked.

"I was-a just thinking about-a my father…and about-a your mother." Pavi replied softly.

"I see. That's actually why I was awake too; I was thinking of my…well, I guess I should call him 'Nathan' now instead of 'dad' since your father is actually my real father." Shilo sighed.

"I see-a." Pavi replied. "So you've-a been sleeping poorly since-a that terrible night too, haven't you? That's-a one full year of poor sleep."

"Yes. I wonder how Graverobber manages to sleep so peacefully." Shilo asked.

"Well-a, we actually wear each other out pretty well-a…I mean, I don't-a know…" Pavi laughed, trying to cheer Shilo up.

Shilo giggled. "I kind of figured that, I've heard that sort of thing from those tabloids back when you first got caught with him last year."

"I wasn't-a caught with him, tabloid reporters know-a instinctively where-a to find me and my siblings, they're-a like vultures, bred for scavenging." He laughed.

"Oh." Shilo smiled. "I'm sorry they stalk you like that, it must be annoying."

"It is-a." Pavi shrugged. "You get-a used to it, though."

"I guess once I have my baby, tabloids will be around him or her too. I don't want that for my child. I feel like I'm becoming my father, I just want to keep my baby safe and away from all the dangers of the world. I see now after what Luigi did to me that my father was right, it is a cruel dangerous place." Shilo said softly as she looked at the ground.

"Don't be too hard on-a yourself, Shilo, human beings were not meant-a to be kept in captivity the way-a your father kept-a you." Pavi placed a hand on Shilo's shoulder. "And just-a remember what you told-a me Mag said to you: 'A sheltered rose needs-a a little room to bloom outside-a her bedroom.'"

"I don't think Mag wanted this for me." Shilo frowned. "I'm scared… My mom died having me, what if I did having my baby too?"

"You won't-a. My papa poisoned your mama, that's-a why she died-a." Pavi explained.

"How do you know Luigi won't poison me to hide what he did?" Shilo asked fearfully, looking out the window.

"You really think-a Graves or I would let-a him do that to you?" Pavi asked, turning Shilo towards him and cupping her chin in his hand.

"I know you wouldn't." Shilo smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just being paranoid."

"I should-a go get back-a to Graves now before-a he wakes up and finds-a me missing. He's-a been having bad dreams…He thinks-a Luigi is going to try-a something." Pavi said softly, turning and walking towards the door. He walked out of Shilo's room and sat on the edge of his own bed in the room he and Graverobber shared.

"Where've you been, Pavs?" Graverobber asked, looking at Pavi as he turned over to get a better look at him.

"I was-a thinking about-a Shilo's mama." He said softly. "She was-a amazing…"

"Pavi, let it go. How many times are you going to think about this woman knowing she'll never come back? You have to get over it; dwelling on the past isn't healthy. You and the kid both do it all the time and it's getting me worried about you two." Graverobber said softly, sitting up and scooting closer to Pavi.

"I can't-a help it Graves, I just miss her so much-a." Pavi sighed, looking at Graverobber.

"Look, Pavi, you owe it to Shilo AND to yourself to get the fuck over it." Graverobber grabbed Pavi by the shoulders, staring piercingly into his eyes.

Pavi sighed softly. "I'll-a try then." He said softly as Graverobber leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh, Graves." Pavi said softly, cuddling close against him. "I feel-a so much safer with-a you."

"You should be on your guard still, though. I'm not a god or anything like that; a knife between my ribs will still kill me." Graverobber said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So you think-a he'll come after Shilo and-a her kid too?" Pavi asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, when you committed your crimes, did you want anyone to find out?" Graverobber asked.

"Everyone knows-a what I did." Pavi shrugged. "And you know-a the sick part? I'm-a not sorry, either."

"Even after what happened to you and Shilo, you're not sorry you did the same thing to several women?" Graverobber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-a admit it's-a sick and wrong, but I just can't-a feel bad for someone I didn't even know-a." Pavi shrugged.

"I sort of understand that. I didn't feel bad for using you when I only knew your name and why you were famous." Graverobber replied, looking at Pavi. "Let's stop talking about this."

"Why? Do you think-a less of me?" Pavi asked.

"No." Graverobber shook his head, sighing softly. "I couldn't think less of you, I rob graves for a living and I know I don't need to worry about you thinking less of me, so why would I think less of you?"

"Well-a, that's good." Pavi yawned, leaning back, pulling Graverobber down with him. "Let's get some rest. I'm-a sick of dealing with all-a of this depressing shit."

"Me too." Graverobber smiled as they lay down and cuddled close to each other. Within a few minutes, Graverobber was sleeping soundly again, but Pavi was still wide awake and worrying. The idea that Luigi might come after Shilo was quite worrisome for him.

"Pavi?" Came Shilo's voice from the hallway.

Pavi got up and walked over to her. "Yes, Shi?"

"I've decided if it's a girl, I'm going to name her Mag." Shilo smiled.

"What if it's-a a boy?"

"Nathan." Shilo wiped away a tear.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber pushed Luigi away from her body and onto his hands and knees in front of her. "So I learned something interesting from the GENterns who took care of Pavi and Shilo after that little escapade last month."

"What?" Luigi asked, looking up at Amber from his place on the floor.

"Shilo is pregnant." Amber grinned. "You're so fucked if anyone finds out it's yours." Amber giggled. She hoped Luigi would take this as a reason to make sure Shilo died this time. Amber didn't care so much about Pavi, he was just an annoyance, but Shilo was a threat. She was talented, beautiful and popular in the public eye, everything Amber wanted to be but wasn't.

"Then I'll just have to deal with it." Luigi snarled. "And if Pavi ever tells anyone what I did to him and Shilo, I'll fucking kill him."

"Kind of hard to 'fucking kill' someone when you have no idea where they are, but don't worry, I can get him AND that little brat back to Geneco very easily." Amber smirked.

"How?" Luigi asked.

"Just threaten Graverobber's life, Pavi would do anything for him and Shilo would do anything for Pavi." Amber grinned. "In fact, I could make it happen as soon as today if you wanted."

"Do it then." Luigi smirked. "After we finish up, that is." He said, his hand moving up Amber's leg and under her dress.

"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM AMBER SWEET! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM AMBER SWEET!" Pavi's wrist communicator went off while he was making breakfast the way Marni had taught him.

"Shit!" Pavi hissed in pain as he burned his hand on the stove, trying to answer the call. Finally he hit the button and Amber's voice came through, smooth and venomous as a cobra.

"Pavi! How are you? It's so nice to talk to you again. Look, I'm sure you're having some financial trouble by now and I just wanted to let you know that the voice and face of Geneco are still available if you or Shilo need jobs…I know it can be so hard to support a family, especially a new baby on just drug money." Amber smirked as she spoke.

"What baby?" Pavi asked, trying to hide Shilo's condition from Amber.

"Don't play dumb with me, Pavi! I know about Shilo, the GENterns who attended you two told me about her condition!" Amber snapped. "Now, I'm through being nice. If you don't take back your job as the face of Geneco and Shilo doesn't take her job back as its voice, I'll take back your house and I'll have Graverobber's organs stocked on our warehouse shelves. Oh, and Luigi has a few 'odd jobs' for your pretty face as well." Amber sneered. "You have ten seconds to think it over."

"Fine." Pavi replied flatly. "I'll-a see you tomorrow…"

"No, you'll see me right now. You AND Shilo." Amber said bitterly. "And if you're not here soon, my offer goes out the window, Graves dies, you lose your house, Luigi gets to do whatever he wants with you and Shilo, got it!?"

"Yes-a, 'your highness.'" Pavi glared, hanging up. The eggs were burnt so he threw them out. He walked up to Shilo's room and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he gently opened the door and shook her awake. "Shilo…We have to go…"

"Go where?" She asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You don't want-a to know." Pavi said softly, looking at the ground.

"Geneco?" Shilo asked with a groan.

"I'm-a so sorry, Shilo, I just want-a to make it so Luigi and Amber can't-a hurt you or Graverobber." Pavi said softly.

"I can't go back to Geneco…" Shilo whimpered, eyes wide with fear.

"We have-a no choice." Pavi said softly. "I'm-a sorry."

"I understand." Shilo said, resigning herself to the fact that she had to return to Geneco. She didn't want to hurt Pavi by allowing Graverobber to be hurt.

After a few grim moments of silence getting ready, Pavi kissed Graverobber's lips as he slept and walked out with Shilo to the Geneco provided limo waiting outside. It was an agonizingly slow ride, especially given that every second they were getting closer and closer to their impending doom. Shilo imagined it'd be worse for Pavi since he'd be dealing most directly with Luigi. All she would have to do is sing a few stupid songs and appear in a commercial or two with the bastard.

"Ah, brother dear, sister darling." Amber giggled cheerily, holding out her arms as Pavi and Shilo walked up the steps into the Geneco building. "Welcome home, it's so good to see you two again. Shilo, you have an office now! Right next to Pavi's old one and Pavi, you get your old office back!" Amber chirped. She was sickeningly cheery today and wearing a Pepto-Bismol pink dress so short and skimpy it would have made a hooker blush. Pavi almost gagged at the sight of her and Shilo tried not to giggle at the matching bright pink wig Amber wore. Amber led the two of them to their offices where she left them. "Pavi, Luigi will be here to see you soon, I suggest you make yourself presentable and wait for him in your office." Amber smirked nastily. "Goodbye, I'll see you two later." She walked over to Pavi, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "And if you dare to run off on us, it'll be Graverobber's pretty little head on the chopping block." And with that, Amber was off back to her office.

"She's such a bitch." Shilo whispered to Pavi.

"I know-a." He whispered back, sighing sadly and looking at the ground. "I'd-a better go make-a myself presentable for-a Luigi." Pavi sighed listlessly, shoulders slumping and eyes cast downwards.

"Pavi….I'm sorry." Shilo said softly.

"It's-a not your fault, Shi." Pavi replied softly, smiling a little at Shilo. "Is it bad-a that I hate-a my own face?"

"Why not change it, then? You always do it anyway." Shilo suggested.

"I meant-a it as an expression, I can't-a stand to look-a at myself knowing what I let-a Luigi do to me and knowing what I let-a happen to you, even if only by-a accident." He said sadly. "Sometimes I just want-a to die."

"Well don't. I need you." Shilo said softly, hugging Pavi tightly.

"I know." Pavi replied. As Shilo let go of Pavi, Luigi turned the corner to their two offices. Pavi quickly shooed Shilo back into her own office and walked towards the door to his. Luigi met him there and smirked.

"Welcome back, slut." Luigi grinned, pushing Pavi into the office and bending him over the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Graverobber woke up to find Pavi and Shilo both gone. His first instinct was to assume they'd been taken or coerced into going back to Geneco, but he tried to calm himself, saying to himself that they probably went to shop for clothes or toys for Shilo's baby. He got up and decided to make himself some breakfast since obviously Pavi dropped the ball on that job today. Graverobber checked the chart Shilo had written up to see what his task for the day was. 'Take out the trash, laundry.-Graverobber' 'cook, vacuum.-Pavi' 'Set up baby's room, dust-Shilo' the house was not vacuumed, nor was it dusted, nor was breakfast anywhere to be seen, nor had the baby's room been touched. "Fuck." Graverobber slapped a hand to his forehead. He couldn't sit here pretending Pavi and Shilo were safe. If they were going to run errands, they would have done their chores first, or at least Pavi would have left breakfast out or in the fridge or the microwave for him. No. They were in trouble. Graverobber put off foraging for breakfast and walked upstairs, grabbing his communicator off the bedside table.

"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM GRAVEROBBER! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM GRAVEROBBER!" Pavi's communicator went off. Pavi answered immediately, Luigi had left an hour ago, so he didn't need to worry about being bothered to hang up and bend over the desk again.

"Yes-a?" He purred into the communicator as if nothing was wrong.

"Pavi, where are you and Shi?" Graverobber asked. "Are you two safe, should I come help you guys?"

"We're-a doing fine, Graves, Shilo just wanted to get-a some fresh air." Pavi replied, smiling sadly. Amber shouted something from down the hall.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"It sounded like Amber."

"Oh, there's an…um…there's-a a…a TV where-a Shilo and I are-a. Amber's doing a commercial." Pavi explained awkwardly.

"Where are you? I'll come down and we can run errands together." Graverobber suggested.

"We're-a doing fine." Pavi replied nervously. "Shilo had-a some bad morning sickness this-a morning and I was-a wondering if-a maybe you could do her chores for-a today so she can rest."

"Alright, just come home soon, I hate worrying about you guys." Graverobber frowned.

"I love-a you, good-bye!" Pavi smiled, hanging up.

Graverobber sighed and headed up to the room that would belong to Shilo's child when it was born. He saw a large box in the middle of the room that said 'crib' on it. "Okay, I guess I'll set this up first." Graverobber sighed, opening the box and beginning to read the instructions. He had no idea how he was supposed to do this, he'd never set up a crib before in his life, if he had kids, he certainly didn't know it, so he'd never had to do anything about a baby's room. The room was pale purple, he remembered painting it with Pavi, who decided that since Shilo didn't know if she was having a boy or a girl the room should be both pink and blue. Graverobber argued that it would look like cotton candy if they did that, so Pavi decided the room should then be purple, a mix of blue and pink. Graverobber had tried to point out what was wrong with that idea, but decided against it, arguing with Pavi was like arguing with a chimp. If he understood the other person's argument, he certainly didn't show it.

While Graverobber learned how to set up a crib, Shilo sat in her office doodling pictures on a piece of printer paper. She drew a picture of what she imagined her child might look like as an adult. Maybe this couldn't be considered a doodle as she put a ton of thought into it. She imagined a pretty little girl, she thought of what she and Pavi looked like and decided 'black hair…hmm…now my mother's was wavy, but Pavi's is straight, Luigi's and my real father's were also straight…mine…if I had any under this wig, would probably look just like the wig, straight…okay…straight black hair.' Shilo drew long black hair on the featureless torso's head 'Now, onto the eyes, my shape I think because I got the shape from my mother and if it's a girl she'll get the shape from me…' She drew large eloquent eyes. 'I may not like Luigi, but I love his eyes, they're so blue…so…maybe my baby will have those eyes…' She picked up a blue pen and coloured in the eyes. 'Now, my nose is nicer, so my nose…' Shilo drew a nicely shaped nose matching hers on the paper. "Oh! She's beautiful!" Shilo gushed, looking at the drawing she'd done. She fondly picked up a red pen and drew on full lips then took the pen and wrote 'Magdalene Largo' above the picture.

"Cute." Luigi's cold voice spat from behind her. "I'd rather NOT see that thing make it into existence, though."

"I'm not going to acknowledge your presence" Shilo said, looking dead ahead.

"You'd better or I'll give you a good old fashioned C-section right now and rip that thing out of you." Luigi sneered.

"It's barely more than an egg; it's only been a month." Shilo retorted.

"Then I'll kill you and it'll die with you." He growled, eyes narrowing as he stared at Shilo, eyes burning into her back.

"You do that and see what Pavi and Graverobber do to you." Shilo sniffed.

"They can't do jack fucking shit to me." Luigi rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Really? I could have sworn you spent the last month recovering from the beating Graves gave you over what you did to me and Pavi." Shilo gave a satisfied smirk and toss of her head in Luigi's direction.

"One more word and I'll--" Luigi was cut off as the door to Shilo's office opened.

"Shi, I thought maybe we'd-a go home for lunch and-a eat with-a…Graverobber…." Pavi's voice trailed off when he saw Luigi. "Luigi, what-a the hell are-a you doing here? You better not-a touch her or you're going to-a regret it."

"I was just leaving." Luigi sneered, shoving past Pavi and walking out of the room.

Pavi and Shilo arrived home and walked into the house. Graverobber had fallen asleep on the floor of the future baby's room, covered in crib parts and unfolded crumbled instruction sheets. Pavi shook his head and turned towards Shilo. She cracked a bright smile and they both began to laugh. Shilo went off to her room to rest while Pavi worked on lunch. He sighed, thinking of what to make. Finally he decided on fish and made three salmon fillets, just the way he'd seen his father's cook make them after Marni's cooking lesson had encouraged him to learn to make food himself. After a half hour of cooking, chopping lettuce and mixing sauce, Pavi headed up to the baby's future bedroom and cleared the crib parts and directions off of Graverobber. He leaned over him so close their noses practically touched and just stared at him.

"Graves…Hey…hey Graves…" Pavi whispered, poking him over and over again in the shoulder. "Graaaaaaaves….Graaaaaaaaaaaaves? GRAAAAAAAAAVES!"

"Ow! What the fuck is your problem, Pavi!?" Graverobber winced, sitting up, knocking Pavi to the floor in front of him.

"It's-a lunch time." Pavi grinned.

"Oh…okay. What's for lunch?"

"Salmon."

"Should we go wake the kid?" Graverobber asked.

"Hmm…Well, if-a she's still asleep-a, then maybe we should wait a while before lunch-a." Pavi smirked, rubbing down Graverobber's body.

"Mm…Good idea." Graverobber replied, pulling Pavi down on top of him, kissing him softly and holding him close. Graverobber ran a hand down Pavi's body, as he held him against him.

As they were about to get more comfortable, though, a yawn was heard from the doorway. "Hi, guys, when's lunch?" Shilo asked, used to walking in on Pavi and Graverobber in compromising positions.

Pavi blushed a little and stood up, Graverobber also stood up. "Right-a now, let's-a go downstairs and eat." Pavi smiled as he and Graverobber walked downstairs. Graverobber and Shilo sat down and Pavi brought out the food. "Tell-a me if-a it's not good."

"Pavi, you've been cooking for a month, you always insist on having that job. If you weren't good at it, don't you think we'd have refused to let you do it by now?" Graverobber sighed. "If you're fishing for compliments, just say 'isn't my cooking amazing?!'"

"Be nice, you two." Shilo giggled, waiting until Pavi was sitting down too before she took a bite of the food he'd set in front of her. They sat and talked for a while until the conversation Shilo had been dreading, came up.

"So, where were you two today?" Graverobber asked halfway through lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Er….we were-a…" Pavi began to try and think up a lie so Graverobber wouldn't know where they'd been. He sighed as he looked away from Graverobber, ashamed. "We were-a at Geneco." He sighed.

"WHAT!?" Graverobber stood up, fist hitting the table. "What the fuck are you two doing back at that hell-hole!? Don't I do enough for you guys that you don't need to…to…whore yourselves to that company!?"

"Amber blackmailed us." Shilo explained. "She told Pavi that she'd have the house taken away, have you killed and let Luigi hurt me again if we didn't return to work. Besides, she was right, your drug money won't support a family of four."

Graverobber looked like he'd been slapped. He couldn't support his family and for some reason he couldn't fathom, having never had a family before, this hurt his pride and challenged his masculinity. He also had a sudden urge to punish Pavi for going and being a whore for Luigi. He restrained himself though, he didn't want to hurt his lover, nor did he want to expose Shilo to domestic violence. He wondered if this was why Pavi's father had been the way he'd been. The disloyalty, the lying, the sneaking around behind his back. It did, of course, occur to Graverobber that Pavi didn't enjoy this at all and his life was miserable when he was at the Geneco building and that was probably another reason he couldn't bring himself to hurt the guy.

"In fact, Shilo and I actually have-a to go back to Geneco now, we were only home for-a lunch." Pavi explained meekly as he began to clear the dishes. Graverobber was about to say something, but decided against it. Pavi had the same tired, beaten look that Blind Mag had always had during her last month or so of life, the look of a person who expected to die.

"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM LUIGI LARGO, INCOMING MESSAGE FROM LUIGI LARGO!" Pavi's communicator went off.

"Oh, fuck me." Pavi rolled his eyes, answering it. "What do you want-a?"

"What the fuck do you think I want? I want you to get the fuck over here and blow me, you fucking whore." Luigi snapped.

Graverobber frowned and grabbed the communicator off of Pavi's wrist. "Talk to him like that again and see what I do to you." He snarled dangerously.

"Who the fuck is this?!" Luigi asked.

"The guy who beat the living shit out of you last month. Who else?" Graverobber sneered.

"Put Pavi back on before I fucking come over there and stab you." Luigi growled.

"Just remember, shit head, you touch him or the kid and I'll kick your fucking ass again, you'd be surprised how much your reaction time is slowed when you've been shot up with more than a healthy dose of Z." Graverobber warned before hanging up and handing the communicator back to Pavi. "You don't have to do anything you don't want for him; I can take care of him if he tries anything."

Pavi smiled at Graverobber and then he and Shilo headed out of the house to the waiting Geneco limo. They got into the car and drove off towards the Geneco building. Once there, they headed to their separate offices. Shilo sat writing some new songs for the next Genetic Opera in her office. While she did that, Pavi busied himself leaning back against the wall in his chair and balancing a pencil on his nose.

The door to Pavi's office swung open and in stepped Luigi. "So you fucking think you can just have your little boyfriend threaten me, do you?!" He growled. "I'll give you one last chance to do what I say, blow me and I'll forgive you."

Pavi thought for a minute. "Fuck-a yourself. Graverobber will kick your ass if you touch me, I don't have-a to listen to you." He smirked. "So…Go make-a like a good boy and get-a the hell out of here."

Luigi's eyes narrowed and in a second, he had Pavi up against the wall by the throat. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Luigi shouted, slamming Pavi into the wall and getting right up in his face. He threw Pavi to the ground, kicked him a few times in the ribs and ripped off his pants, then his own. He brutally entered his younger brother as he grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCKING SIC YOUR BOYFRIEND ON ME EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU PUSS OUT AND DON'T WANT TO TAKE IT LIKE A GOOD BITCH!?" Luigi thrust roughly in and out of him, trying to cause as much pain as possible. When he finally finished up, Pavi just lay there. He didn't cry or complain, he just lay there, rolling over to stare up at Luigi.

"Whatever you do-a to me, it can't change-a the fact that your life is going to become a living hell if-a you touch Shilo again. If-a you only hurt me, I won't-a even tell Graverobber, but if-a you hurt Shilo again, I'll know and he'll know and that's-a when you'll pay. You'll-a wish you'd-a never been born."

Luigi punched Pavi in the face. "Shut the fuck up." He sneered. "You're a pathetic whore just like you were when you were a kid. You moaned like a whore for me when you were younger and you squeal like a slut for me now. You love what I do to you and you always have. That's why you're pathetic. You can't even look at yourself in the mirror anymore, can you? I thought not." Luigi sneered.

Pavi just stared blankly at Luigi. "I may not-a be able to look at-a myself in the mirror without being sick, but you'll never see-a your first born child because of what you did to Shilo. You don't care now, but try living with-a that."

"Like I care about some pathetic little brat. It'll never make it into the world anyway; I'll kill the little bitch before she has it." Luigi threatened.

"You touch-a her and you'll-a find this cat has claws." Pavi replied.

"You're just begging to have the living shit beat out of you, aren't you?" Luigi growled, rounding on Pavi again.

"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM AMBER SWEET! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM AMBER SWEET!" Luigi's communicator proclaimed.

"Now you get-a to go fuck a REAL whore, brother, tell-a me when you realize the difference between-a me and a whore." Pavi sneered as Luigi walked out of the room and up to Amber's office.

"Busy with Pavi again?" Amber asked, filing her nails as she spoke. "Well, I hope you'll be ready to go again soon because I'm really bored."

"If I'm not ready, there are other ways of doing this as I'm sure you know, until I am ready." Luigi grinned, running a hand up Amber's leg under her dress and pulling down her panties.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next eight months, Shilo did her job as the voice of Geneco, singing at every stupid function, grinning stupidly for the cameras, answering dumb questions from the paparazzi ("what surgery will you have first, miss Largo?" "Why are you living with two men? Whose baby are you carrying? Is it Pavi's or that graverobber's?" "What would you say to girls your age as the newest poster child for teenage pregnancy?" "How is Pavi in bed? Is he as good as they say he is?") Shilo didn't know where people were getting the idea that she and Pavi or she and Graverobber were fucking, it was as if they'd forgotten last year's headlines about Graverobber and Pavi fucking each other. Sure neither of them was fully gay, to be fair if anything they were both bisexual, but Shilo still didn't see why people would assume she'd sleep with her own brother or try and come between what she considered to be a loving couple.

It happened on day when Pavi and Shilo were at home rather than the Geneco building. Pavi and Graverobber were putting the finishing touches on the baby's room while Shilo rested in her bedroom. She'd been in quite a bit of pain from being naturally frail after Nathan's poisonings and also being at the tail end of her pregnancy, so it had been suggested that she should stay in bed until she gave birth. Pavi was just placing the last stuffed animal in the crib and Graverobber was just finishing hanging a mobile from the ceiling, when a loud gasp of pain came from next door in Shilo's room. The two men dropped everything and ran to the room to make sure she was okay.

"Shilo! What's-a the matter?" Pavi asked.

"I think my water just broke." Shilo said softly. "And it feels like the baby wants to come out, it hurts so bad! Help me!"

"We have to get her to a hospital, Pavi, help her down the stairs, I'll call a car." Graverobber said. Pavi nodded and helped Shilo out of bed. The two of them headed downstairs and within minutes, a Geneco limo was there to take them to the hospital. Once there, Graverobber and Pavi were asked to wait outside as neither of them was the father. After several hours of screaming and sounds of general agony, Shilo gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Magdalene Marni Largo.

When Pavi and Graverobber were finally allowed in, Magdalene was asleep in her mother's arms. She had thick black hair and bright blue eyes. She was absolutely perfect. "Who would-a have thought Luigi could-a have had a hand in creating something so perfect." Pavi whispered to Graverobber.

"I don't even know what she'll grow up to be, but I'd die for her anyway." Graverobber smiled.

"Shh! She's sleeping, you two." Shilo whispered, rocking Magdalene in her arms.

"She'll-a never need-a a surgery in her life if-a she stays this perfect." Pavi said softly as the baby woke up and stared happily around the room at the brand new big world she'd just been born into.

"That's probably what people thought about your sister too, though, Pavi." Graverobber replied.

"Yes, but-a Carmella grew up to be less-a than appealing, in-a my opinion." He sniffed.

"No, she was actually pretty good looking." Graverobber disagreed.

"Maybe a little." Pavi admitted.

Shilo looked up at Graverobber and Pavi. "Can you guys maybe look away or go somewhere else? I want to feed Mag."

"Sure."

"Of-a course." With that, the two of them walked out of the hospital room and back out into the hall.

"Magdalene Marni Largo. What-a a pretty name." Pavi smiled.

"She'll grow up to be a very pretty girl too." Graverobber replied. "I can tell."

"As-a long as-a she doesn't make-a the same mistake I did and-a get some unnecessary surgery just-a because someone tells-a her she could be even prettier." Pavi frown darkly, remembering the day his father told him he could be even more handsome. He'd been fifteen. And then the day his father had scheduled him for the surgery, he had been twenty-five. It had been the day that ruined his already miserable life.

"Pavi…You can help her avoid that, she can learn from your mistakes if you help her. You've got a responsibility as more than an uncle to this kid, she needs a father." Graverobber explained.

"Well can't-a we both be-a her father?" Pavi asked.

"Yes, but you've got to be helpful with this." Graverobber replied. "You can't treat this like just taking care of a younger sibling."

"I know-a." Pavi replied. "Shouldn't you be-a giving yourself-a the same lecture though, Graves?"

"I know. I know I have to help too." Graverobber replied.

Shilo spent two days in the hospital after Magdalene was born. When she was brought home by a Geneco limo, Pavi and Graverobber had the room entirely finished and looking beautiful Pavi had even taken the liberty of placing Carmella's old Alice in Wonderland book next to the bed with a note inside of it. Shilo picked it up and read the note:

'Shilo,

Your mother used to read this to Carmella when she was little; I used to read it to her when your mother left us. I thought maybe Magdalene would like this book as well. It's a great story and a children's classic from before any of us were even born. You'll hopefully love it.

Love,

The Pavi.'

Shilo smiled and tucked the letter away, placing Magdalene in her crib and sitting on the chair next to the crib, opening the book and beginning to read. "Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank and of having nothing to do…" Shilo began. As she read, she found herself intrigued by the book as much as a little child. She read for hours until she fell asleep, book still in hand, slumped down in the chair.

Pavi smiled, watching from the door way, glad his gift was appreciated. He walked back to the room that he and Graverobber slept. Graverobber had been waiting there for him, smiling brightly.

"Well, Pavs, looks like things are finally going right. Maybe they'll give Shilo some time off since she has her baby to look after now and that might mean you get some time off too." Graverobber grinned as Pavi leaned down between Graverobber's legs and undid his pants, lowering his head.

"Mmmm…Pavi" Graverobber grinned, tangling his fingers in Pavi's hair.

The next day, Shilo and Pavi were called into the Geneco building and Shilo was told to bring Magdalene. As soon as they walked into the building, they were surrounded by GENterns gushing over what a beautiful baby Magdalene was.

"What's all the commotion!?" Amber's voice came from the front entrance. "Oh…This must be little Mag!" She grinned, walking over. "Isn't she just precious? I wish she was mine…" Amber seemed sincere for once. Even Luigi came over to see the child. He'd hated the child ever since he'd heard of its existence, but when he saw her laying there asleep in Shilo's arms, he thought it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Like the child he could have had with Marni if she'd never left him and Rotti.

"Cute." Luigi sneered, hiding his love for his child behind disdain.

"I don't care what you think, as far as she's concerned, you're dead." Shilo glared at Luigi. "Come on, Pavi; let's go make sure one of our offices is safe for Mag." Shilo said, looking to Pavi, who nodded and walked off with her towards their offices.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, you actually helped create something decent, brother dear." Amber Sweet grinned, appraising Luigi. "And the media doesn't suspect you're the father at all, with Shilo living with two men, they're suspecting one of them. Especially Pavi, they know he can't keep it in his pants." Amber said, looking down at Luigi as he knelt next to her like a begging dog. "Don't you wish we had a kid?"

"Not really." Luigi shook his head. "One is enough."

"Admit it, you love little Mag." Amber giggled.

"She's my daughter, how could I not?" Luigi finally admitted.

Amber frowned a little. "How do you feel about her mother, you don't like her better than me, do you?"

"She's just a stupid whore, just like Pavi. They should both just die; they're only going to ruin Magdalene's life." Luigi sneered.

Amber looked slightly more cheerful. "Well then we'll just have to get Mag away from them."

"I'll fucking kill them, I want my girl." Luigi snarled.

"Let's let them take care of her for a little while, we can turn her against them when she's old enough, just like daddy did to Nathan." Amber smiled. "When she finds out that Pavi or Graverobber or whoever they're pretending is her father isn't her father, she'll never trust either of them or Shilo ever again." She giggled.

"You really listened when pop talked, didn't you? You weren't just sitting there playing with your hair or your dress the whole time." Luigi grinned, pressing his hands to the sides of Amber's face and looking into her eyes.

"I'm not as stupid as you and Pavi thought, am I?" Amber grinned mischievously.

Meanwhile, Shilo and Pavi were busy setting up a play-pen in Shilo's office where Mag could be safe from all the hazards of a Geneco office. Finally it was set up and Shilo lowered the baby into the play-pen, where she sat staring up at them. "She's-a perfect." Pavi smiled, looking down at baby Magdalene.

Shilo smiled back. "Thank you….I don't know how to tell you this without sounding strange, Pavi, but….if anything, I wish she was yours. I know it's wrong and you're my big brother, but I just think you'd make the best father out of all the men I know besides Nathan and he's dead."

"I would-a?" Pavi asked. He thought about it, he'd never really imagined himself as the fatherly type, he was a playboy and that didn't bode well for a parent, he thought. "You know-a, we could always…."Pavi started to say, but then he stopped himself before he said something he'd regret.

Shilo moved closer to him. "We could always what?"

"Well, maybe if-a you wanted to, you and-a I could…No, never mind-a, if-a we did that, Graverobber would find out and-a I'd have-a to share you with him and share him with you." Pavi laughed.

"Who says that Graves needs to know everything?" Shilo asked with a slight grin.

"I think-a he'd notice if-a we left-a him alone with Magdalene." Pavi grinned.

"We'll say we got called into work late and can't bring Mag with us." Shilo suggested.

"Alright-a." Pavi grinned, looking Shilo over. He was ought of excuses and she was damn attractive, just like Marni. "Let's-a do it in a month, though, when-a you're-a all healed up from having Mag, I don't-a want to hurt you, after all."

The next month went by uneventfully, Mag was fawned over every time she so much as made a sound, Graverobber was out more and more trying to sell and harvest more Z to try and get more money to get Magdalene all the extra things a baby was supposed to have, toys, extra clothes, all that sort of thing. Pavi worked twice as hard to please Graverobber when he got home because he knew how hard Graves was working to make sure the family could survive. He was down on his knees more and more often or on the bed with his legs in the air so often that if he didn't enjoy doing it, he'd have been sick of it by now. He didn't even ask to be on top once at this point, Graverobber was too stressed and needed to feel pleasure rather than give it. In this, Pavi guessed Graverobber was sort of selfish…under any other circumstances, but circumstances as they were, Pavi could forgive that. Besides, it did feel good, what Graves did to him.

At the Geneco building, he and Shilo were getting very close too; he was in her office at that moment, running a hand up and down her leg absently as he ran his other hand through her long black hair. "Are-a you sure you wanna this, Shi?" He asked.

"Yes, Pavi, I'm sure." Shilo said with a smile. "As long as I'm not coming between you and Graves."

"You're not-a." Pavi replied. He and Graves had set their rules when they'd started out together. The relationship was open as long as they didn't feel the same love for who they were fucking that they did for each other. Therefore, since Pavi loved Shilo as a little sister and a beautiful woman, not as a, for lack of better word, 'mate', it was okay.

He moved close to her and kissed her on the lips. "Shilo…" He whispered against them.

"Pavi…" She whispered back, her arms sliding around his neck as his hands rested on either side of her hips on her desk.

"How-a do you want-a to do this?" Pavi asked.

"No protection." Shilo replied, pulling Pavi down on top of her.

"Shilo, I don't-a think I'm ready for-a having my own-a kid." Pavi replied.

"You're almost thirty-four years old, it's now or never." Shilo replied.

"Er…that's-a not the case with-a men, Shilo…" Pavi replied, that much he knew.

"I mean that you don't want to be your dad's age by the time you have kids, do you?" Shilo asked.

Pavi thought a minute. Sex was sex, why was he stating an argument that might prevent him from getting laid? Besides, he was already responsible for Magdalene; one more kid wouldn't make a difference, would it? No, it wouldn't. "Alright-a."

"Good, Pavi, because I really want to have a kid with you and…" She was cut off.

"No time-a, we have to get to this now, you've-a convinced me, I need you." He said, hurrying to get his pants off and get Shilo's panties down. The two of them sunk to the carpeted floor next to the desk and remained there for a good while; finally, they finished up and got up, Pavi helping Shilo to her feet. "Did you like-a that?"

"That was amazing." Shilo panted

"I thought-a so too." Pavi smiled brightly, pulling his pants and underwear back on.

"Know what I just realized? You're my first…I don't count Luigi because I didn't want it…" Shilo smiled brightly.

Pavi grinned. "I'm-a glad."

Meanwhile, Graves was busy taking care of Magdalene back at the house. He was worn out, the kid had spent all day crying, Graverobber could only assume that she missed her mother since she couldn't speak, he picked her up and rocked her, trying to calm her down, but he couldn't calm her down. She did fall asleep between the warmth of Graverobber's chest hair under his shirt and the fur lining on his jacket. She nuzzled her face against his chest and one of her weak little baby hands gripped at his tattered shirt. He smiled a little, feeling good about how well he was doing taking care of this baby. As soon as she was asleep, he put her down in her crib and snuck out of the room so she wouldn't wake up, however he accidentally stepped on a stuffed animal which squeaked very loudly, waking the baby. Surprisingly, though, for once she didn't start wailing. Graverobber couldn't just leave her alone though if she was awake, neglect was bad for children, he should know with his upbringing or lack thereof.

Instead of leaving the room, he sat in the chair next to the crib, picking up the book that lay on the chair. "The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might: he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright—and this was odd because it was the middle of the night." He read. The baby made a giggling noise, which he supposed was a noise of approval, so he continued. "The moon was shining sulkily, because she thought the sun had got no business to be there after the day was done—'it's very rude of him,' she said, 'to come and spoil the fun'" After a few more lines about shoes and ships and sealing wax and cabbages and kings, the baby was asleep, leaving Graverobber to wonder what the fuck he'd just read. Sure, he knew what book he'd just read, but was it really all just random nonsense? He skimmed a few more pages and found that yes, in his opinion it was. But it was alright because it had kept Magdalene happy and helped her fall asleep and in the end, that was all that mattered right now, that the baby was happy and sleeping well.

Soon after Graves finished reading, Pavi and Shilo returned home. Shilo took over Graverobber's post at the crib, giving him some time alone with Pavi. Shilo thought it only fair after what she'd done with Pavi today, technically coming between him and Graves. She still couldn't believe how she'd behaved. Maybe living with them so long and living through what Luigi had done to her, she truly had lost her innocence.

While Shilo thought all of these things, Pavi and Graverobber retreated to their bedroom where they curled up together under the covers, cuddling close for a minute. "So, how did today go? Did Luigi leave you two alone?" Graves asked.

"Today went-a fine. Better than-a fine." Pavi smiled brightly.

"Oh?" Graves grinned. "Want to make it even better?"

"Si." Pavi replied, pulling back the covers, getting between Graverobber's legs and undoing his pants.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, Shi, if-a your plan actually succeeded, we will need-a to tell Graverobber eventually." Pavi told Shilo one day a month later. "He's gonna to notice if you're pregnant."

"Okay, then you tell him, you're his boyfriend, it'll cushion the blow." Shilo replied.

Pavi didn't see how that would make it any less harsh, but then he remembered that he and Graverobber HAD agreed on an open relationship. "Alright-a, I'll tell him."

Mag was three months old now and could say mommy, daddy and Graves. Pavi wondered why he was daddy and Graverobber was Graves. Did Shilo have some kind of schoolgirl crush on him? If she did, he'd have to set her straight about that. He just didn't feel that way about her; he reserved those feelings for Graverobber. However, if Shilo just wanted sex from him, he'd be all too happy to comply. After all, their romp in her office had been quite enjoyable and there was nothing wrong with a good old fashioned lay (even if it was with his youngest sister, who was almost nineteen, still making her only a little more than half his age.)

As Pavi walked past Mag's room, the little girl hoisted herself up in her crib. "Daddy!" She cooed, holding out her arms and reaching for him, causing her to fall backwards onto a teddy bear in her crib.

"Hi, Mag." Pavi smiled at the baby. "Don't-a worry, papa's here." He picked her up and held her in his arms, poking her nose gently. "Oh! You're-a so cute!" He grinned as she grabbed his finger and put it in her mouth. Graverobber watched from the doorway smiling.

"And that, Pavi, is why you're 'daddy' and I'm just 'uncle Graves'" Graverobber grinned. "She likes you best; she only likes me for my jacket."

"And-a your nice warm cuddly chest hair-a?" Pavi asked, grinning.

Graverobber blushed. "Uh…yeah."

"So-a…listen, I might have-a accidentally…well…on purpose…messed around with Shilo a little…" Pavi said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's alright, we have an open relationship." Graverobber said calmly.

"And I might-a have not used protection." Pavi added, wincing.

Graverobber's mouth twitched. "You…what?" He asked, a sudden hitch of laughter escaping his mouth. Not happy laughter either. "You *MIGHT* not have used protection? Meaning we're going to have to deal with ANOTHER fucking kid?"

"Well-a she talked me into it, she wasn't gonna to have sex with me if-a I used protection." Pavi explained.

Graverobber felt his eye twitching. "That's alright, Pavi, we'll just deal with your mistake by leaving it be. Maybe she's not even pregnant and if she is, we'll just…deal with it." His voice was dangerously calm. Pavi knew Graverobber was using every ounce of restraint he had to keep from beating the shit out of him.

"I'm-a sorry, Graves." Pavi said softly, looking up at Graverobber, staring into his eyes. He heard a slight noise from the arm he was still cradling Magdalene in. "Oh! She's-a sleeping." He laughed happily, holding a finger to his lips to shush Graverobber when he opened his mouth to say something. Pavi placed little Mag in her crib and walked back towards Graverobber. "Anyway, can-a I make-a this up to you?"  
"Sex doesn't fix everything, Pavi." Graverobber frowned. "Sex won't change the fact that neither you or the kid are pulling your weight even with Mag and I know I'm just going to end up with more work if Shilo has another kid and you know, before with Mag since she wasn't yours and Shilo didn't ask for Luigi to do what he did to her, I could kind of look the other way and not mind, because none of us asked for Mag to be born, but this other potential kid, you and Shilo brought that on yourselves. I'm not going to be responsible entirely for both of them. I will do whatever the fuck I can to help you, I would die to make sure that you are all safe and happy, but I just can't fucking take having to do all the work. I know what you deal with at Geneco and I know you've never had to lift a finger to help yourself in your life before last year, but you're not independently wealthy anymore. You're not an heir to Geneco anymore, you're just Pavi Largo, you have no discernible skills besides sex as far as I've seen, oh, alright, you're a good cook, but besides that, you have no discernible skills. If not for me saving your ass from being kicked out of your house and losing your job, you know what you'd be, Pavi? Either dead or a prostitute. Shilo would be the same and Magdalene wouldn't have lived this long. You need me and I need you two, you guys need to pull your own fucking weight, I can't be responsible for everything. Did you hear what I just said?" Graverobber asked, noticing Pavi seemed to be spacing out.

"Huh? Oh! Yes-a…I did…And I'm-a sorry, maybe when-a you're out at night selling Z, I could take-a care of Magdalene." Pavi said, looking guilty. He had heard what Graverobber said and he'd never felt so guilty in his life.

"Don't be sorry, fix it." Graverobber said softly, hugging Pavi tightly.

"Um…Not to butt in or anything, but Amber wants to see Pavi in her office ASAP…" Shilo said softly, looking at the ground. "It's probably Luigi related…"

Graverobber's expression darkened. "I stand corrected, you wouldn't BE a prostitute, you ARE one." He said, turning and walking off.

Pavi bit his lip and looked in the direction Graverobber went off in. He looked at the ground and nodded his head. "Fine. I'll-a be going now then, I'll-a be back whenever…" He said, slinking off towards the front door where a Geneco limo was waiting for him.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Luigi asked when Pavi walked into his office. "I thought I fucking told you to get here ASAP."

"Blow-a it out-a your ass, jerk-off." Pavi replied, glaring at his older brother.

"What the fuck did you say to me!?" Luigi snarled.

"I'm-a sorry, did-a you not hear me? Maybe your-a hearing is going, how sad-a for you, brother, what I said was-a: Blow-a it out-a your ass, jerk-off." Pavi replied, narrowing his eyes.

"That's it, shit-head, your ass is grass." Luigi spat, lunging forward and throwing Pavi into the wall, slamming him into it a few times before throwing him to the ground and beginning to kick and punch him. Pavi didn't beg for Luigi to stop, though. He just lay there and took it. Hell-bent on inflicting pain on his younger brother, Luigi dragged Pavi over to the desk and bent him over it, ripping off his pants and underwear before removing his own. He entered him quickly with one hard thrust and kept going mercilessly, trying to inflict as much pain as possible, but Pavi just lay there and took it. He didn't seem to care. He was more upset by what Graverobber had said; it hurt way more than anything Luigi could possibly do to him. Finally, Luigi finished up, pulled out and shoved Pavi away. "Clean yourself up, whore."

Pavi grabbed a towel off the edge of the desk and cleaned himself off before getting dressed and stumbling from the office.

Meanwhile, Shilo was just finishing up waiting for the pregnancy test she'd just taken. When she looked at it, it gave her the answer she wanted 'YES' in big, bold lettering. She knew Pavi wouldn't be home for a few more minutes at least, but she also wanted Graverobber to know the good news, so she went to look for him. She heard whistling outside the window of Graverobber and Pavi's room. "Hey, that's Blind Mag's song…" She stated, feeling a sense of déjà vu sweep over her as she stepped out and saw Graverobber sitting there. "Graves, the test is positive."

Graverobber rolled his eyes. "You two don't even realize what you've gotten yourselves into."

"Well, I figured you'd be happy, I wanted it this time and also it's Pavi's so it's like you and him having a kid too. Mag has no connection to you two really." Shilo said. "I mean, of course she'll still see you two as members of her family, but eventually she'll find out Pavi's not her father and you're not her 'uncle Graves'."

"Have you picked a name?" He asked flatly.

"Nathan Rotti Largo." Shilo replied.

"What if it's a girl?" Graverobber asked.

"I don't know." Shilo said. "I'm hoping it'll be a boy."

At this point, Pavi had stumbled into the room, disregarding the open door to the balcony; he just crashed on the bed. Shilo and Graverobber walked in but by the time they walked in, Pavi was asleep, passed out from the pain and exertion of walking after what had just happened to him. Graverobber gently put Pavi under the covers and climbed in next to him. Shilo left the room and headed off to her own bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Pavi knew it was a bad idea; he really didn't want to be a real parent. Being a step parent of sorts was one thing, but being an actual father, as in being obligated to care for a child, was another thing entirely. He couldn't believe it had already been nine months. How close had he been to taking a coat hanger and ending this whole stupid issue every time Shilo was asleep? So close he'd actually had the thing in his hands and been at the foot of Shilo's bed with it. She'd woken up, though and asked him what he was doing. "Um…I was-a just…er…looking for-a my coat?" He said unconvincingly, more as a question than an actual answer. She'd given him an odd look and gone back to sleep. That was six months ago. Now Shilo was in the hospital room again and Pavi was right there with her, wishing he was outside with Graverobber again. For one thing, Shilo's noises of pain were irritating to him, for another thing he was grossed out by the whole procedure and finally he just didn't really feel like he belonged there. He wasn't a responsible parent; he was still the same guy he'd been before, no matter what anybody thought. He didn't even bother to look at his new son for very long once he was born; he just nodded his head and walked out.

On the day Shilo was supposed to leave the hospital with the baby, the doctors came to her with some upsetting news. Her son was blind. Nathan Rotti Largo would need new eyes and he wasn't even three days old yet. Knowing there was only one person who could help, Shilo got on her communicator.

"Incoming message from Shilo Largo, Incoming message from Shilo Largo." Amber Sweet's communicator went off. Amber picked it up with a grin.

"Shilo, how are you?" She smirked.

"Amber, my new baby was born blind; we need a new pair of eyes for him." Shilo said, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"Aww, what's the little guy's name?" Amber asked.

"Nathan Rotti Largo." Shilo replied.

"And he's blind…Well, that's where incest gets you, hon." Amber wagged her finger disapprovingly even though Shilo couldn't see it.

Shilo almost said something about Amber and Luigi, but then she realized that that was no way to get new eyes for Nathan. "I know…What do you want for a new pair of eyes for him?"

"Remember how before you had a choice about being the voice of Geneco and only Pavi had to work for us in order to keep your house?" Amber began.

"So I'll be just like Blind Mag…" Shilo said, her heart sinking.

"Pretty much." Amber chirped.

Later that night, Shilo called Pavi from the hospital. "Pavi, I need you to be here tomorrow. Nathan is getting his eyes."

"Shilo, I-a promised Graves I'd-a help with Mag tomorrow." Pavi replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Pavi! This is our baby and you don't even care about him! What is wrong with you!?" Shilo shouted.

"Hey! This was not-a my idea. You're-a the one who wanted me to knock-a you up, deal with it." And with that, he hung up.

Shilo began to cry. She couldn't believe Pavi didn't want to be part of Nathan's life. She never expected him to be so irresponsible. Obviously Shilo didn't know him very well if she thought he'd be responsible enough to raise a child he'd helped create.

"Pavi, you helped cause this, you're in it, you should be there for your son." Graverobber told him, frowning. "I'll take care of Mag by myself, you just be there for your son and Shilo."

"She asked-a me to knock-a her up, I didn't wanna to." Pavi replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm serious, Pavi, you could have said no, you can't just blame Shilo for this. Also you can't abandon your own son." Graverobber's expression darkened. "Remember when I said I couldn't think less of you? Well my opinion of you is dropping, I can't think too well of a man who abandons his own child just because he was stupid enough to give into some girl."

"Well-a…I don't wanna you to think less of me…" He said, looking at the ground. "Fine…I'll be back…" Pavi said, walking out the door and getting in a limo that took him to the hospital. He walked up to the room where Shilo was with baby Nathan. They were just taking out the baby's eyes as he walked in. "Shi, I'm-a sorry I wasn't here…" He said softly, looking sadly at Shilo. "And-a I'm sorry I gave in-a to you and knocked-a you up."

"I guess I fooled myself into thinking you HAVEN'T done that to hundreds of other girls." Shilo replied coldly.

Pavi rolled his eyes. "You're not-a my wife, you're-a my sister. Don't-a judge me." Pavi glared.

"Well, I'll let Graves judge you then, I'm sure he'll side with me." Shilo replied.

"Stop-a being immature" Pavi glared.

Soon Nathan had his eyes and he looked at his parents for the first time with a smile. Pavi and Shilo couldn't be mad at each other anymore looking at little Nathan Rotti laying there staring up at them.

"Can-a we bring-a him home to meet-a his little sister?" Pavi asked the doctor.

"Of course, Mr. Largo." The SurGEN on duty said softly, picking up the baby and handing him to Pavi.

As soon as they got home, Graverobber walked over to them and couldn't help but smile. "He's adorable…" Graverobber was right, the baby had thick black hair like his sister and parents and had the same sort of eyes Blind Mag had had. They were bright blue and recorded everything he saw so he could play the images again when he was older if he wanted to.

"His-a eyes were originally brown." Pavi informed Graverobber.

"It's a shame those eyes don't come in that colour, I would have loved to see his real eye colour." Graverobber grinned.

"Well-a, let's-a put-a him in the new crib." Pavi said, he, Shilo and Graverobber walked up to the baby's room and put Nathan Rotti in his crib.

After the kids were in bed, Shilo sat down to read to them and Pavi and Graverobber walked up to their bedroom. But tonight neither of them could bring themselves to do anything after their argument earlier. "Graves, can-a we talk-a?"

"Yes."

"I'm-a sorry…"

"For what?"

"For-a knocking up Shilo and trying to neglect-a my son…"

"You shouldn't be asking me to forgive you; you should be trying to make the best of the situation. You should try to take care of your son and also Magdalene, because like I said, I can't just do it all the time, I've got to be out harvesting and selling Z just to feed us all because neither you or Shilo is actually earning money. Shilo needs to pay for Nathan's eyes and you need to pay for this house, so I'm technically the only one earning money." Graverobber continued.

"I know-a…" Pavi sighed. "I guess-a I'll have-a to be more-a responsible then."

"Look, just pull your weight, that's all I'm asking you to do." Graverobber said, taking Pavi's well manicured hand in his own rough calloused one.

"I know-a, I will…" Pavi smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Of course, Pavi did not act responsibly, but he did pull his weight like he'd promised. Shilo almost wished Graverobber HADN'T asked Pavi to help. He was completely irresponsible and seemed to still not care at all about little Nathan Rotti. He focused more on taking care of Magdalene. She seemed to appreciate that too, because when she learned to walk despite the fact that Pavi's face was masked by that of a dead woman which would normally scare a small child, Magdalene walked right to him.

Shilo wondered why he didn't seem to care as much about Nathan. She also felt herself getting jealous very easily whenever she saw Pavi and Graverobber together. She told herself she didn't have a thing for Pavi, that she was just imagining this feeling of jealousy. She looked at the two of them talking together or standing near each other or any other innocent thing and felt as jealous as if she'd walked in on them doing something more sexual.

Graverobber was out a lot more though, having to provide for the family since neither Pavi nor Shilo was allowed to actually earn money anymore. Pavi owed Geneco for the house and Shilo owed Geneco for Nathan Rotti's eyes. So Graves spent his time robbing more graves and selling more Z. This gave Shilo more time to be around Pavi. "So, Pavi…..Why are you attracted to Graverobber?" Shilo asked one day.

Pavi shrugged. "No idea. All-a I know is that-a I just like-a him."

"Could you ever like me like that?" Shilo asked.

"You're-a my little sister…" Pavi replied.

"So? Amber is Luigi's little sister…"

"And I'd wanna to be like that bastard because-a?" Pavi asked, quirking an eyebrow beneath his mask causing the penciled on eyebrow of his mask to quirk too.

"Well, you know, I DID give you a son." Shilo frowned.

"Can-a I re-gift him?" Pavi asked, looking annoyed.

"No! You cannot RE-GIFT a child, Pavi." Shilo was angry now.

"Well I didn't ask for-a a kid, I had sex with-a you because-a you offered, I didn't do it for…for… 'procreation' or whatever." Pavi shuddered. "I never wanted to have-a my own kid. In fact-a the only reason I didn't use protection was because-a you asked and I thought 'hey, maybe nothing will-a happen.'"

Shilo looked very hurt. "You know, I bet you wouldn't have treated my mother like this if you'd gotten to have a kid with her."

"I refuse-a to talk about this anymore, I'm-a not in love with you, I will never BE-a in love with-a you and I wish-a I never came inside you." Pavi finally said, exasperated and just wanting to set the record straight. "This is-a your fault, you fucked-a yourself over having another kid and-a you're gonna deal with-a it alone now because I have-a to work to pay for-a this fucking house, Graves has-a to work his ass off to provide for us, and you're-a ungrateful to him because-a you're jealous of him even with all that, so YOU can go take care-a of the fucking kids now. Bye." Pavi left the house and headed to the Geneco limo that would take him to the Geneco building. He'd rather be bent over his desk with Luigi whispering threats of violence into his ear and knifing his shoulder over and over than here with Shilo right now.

When Pavi left, Shilo sat down on the steps and began to cry. Magdalene and Nathan were both in their room playing and Shilo knew she shouldn't leave them alone, but she honestly had no idea what to do, she'd never been forced to BE a parent before considering that Graverobber had always taken care of that until now. Graverobber wasn't here though and so Shilo had to do all this herself and under that pressure, she felt herself cracking. She, for whatever reason had counted on Pavi being much more responsible than he actually was, proving just how little she actually knew about him. After all, this wasn't the first child Pavi had fathered and taken no responsibility for, it was just the first that he would be forced to be in contact with every day.

Shilo sighed as she trudged down to the kitchen and began to heat up some macaroni and cheese for the kids. When it was heated up, she brought it upstairs for them. Once she arrived, she pushed one bowl into Mag's little hands and another in Nathan's. The two toddlers looked at each other and immediately decided it would be more fun to throw the food and rub it in each other's hair than actually eat it. Shilo couldn't quite figure out how to deal with this, so she ran out of the room and locked herself in her own bedroom.

At this moment, Graverobber was returning home from harvesting Zydrate, he'd take an hour or two to himself before going to sell it, he thought. That is, until he walked upstairs to find Magdalene chasing Nathan Rotti down the hall with one bowl of macaroni and cheese on her head and another in one hand from which she was grabbing fistfuls of macaroni and flinging them at her little brother. Graverobber sighed and picked Nathan Rotti up by his shirt collar as he ran by and held out his free arm to scoop up Magdalene around her middle. "Where's your mom and dad?" Graverobber asked the kids.

"Papa's at work and-a mama's in her room. I don't think-a she likes us." Magdalene frowned.

"Mag, don't talk like Pavi…it just sounds weird and the accent is fake." Graverobber told the little girl.

"If you don't like him, why do you fuck him?" Magdalene asked, grinning widely. She'd just learned that word and was very proud of it.

Graverobber settled somewhere between a laugh and a wince at the sound of a three year old saying fuck. "I never said I didn't like him, I just think the fake accent is stupid."

"I think it cool." Nathan Rotti smiled. "Papa talks cool."

Graverobber smiled a little, as eloquent for a toddler as Magdalene was, Nathan Rotti made up for it by being possibly more adorably awkward in his speech than most toddlers. "Anyway, let's get you guys cleaned up…"

"I'll clean them up." Shilo said, stepping out of her room and taking the two children from Graverobber. Did he detect some anger in the way she yanked them away? Oh, and the way she stormed off when she'd gotten them. Graverobber put up his hands in surrender and turned to leave to go sell some Z until he saw Shilo leaving the bathroom without the kids.

"Oh, fuck me…" Graverobber rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom to find the kids in the tub with a hairdryer plugged in next to it. "You've got to be mother fucking kidding me!" He shouted, unplugging it and putting it far away from the tub. "And I've been calling Pavi irresponsible. Even HE wouldn't do something THIS irresponsible…I mean really, they could have drowned or been electrocuted…ugh…" He rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves to wash the kids. Once he finished, he dried them off with a towel, dressed them for bed and sat down to read to them. "What shall I read you tonight?" He asked.

"Read about the oysters!" Mag grinned.

"Cuwious Oystews!" Nathan Rotti agreed.

Graverobber nodded and picked up the copy of Alice in Wonderland that had once made Carmella Largo so happy as a child and began to read. Finally he came to the end "…And this was scarcely odd because…." Graverobber held a hand out to Mag and Nathan Rotti who knew it so well by now that they could recite it.

"They'd been eaten!" Mag giggled.

"Evewyone!" Nathan Rotti clapped his hands.

"Very good." Graverobber smiled, snapping the book closed and placing it next to Mag's new big girl bed, which was low enough to the ground that it didn't need side rails. Nathan Rotti had just graduated to a bed with side rails, next year he could have one without like his big sister.

"Off to sell-a more Z tonight?" Pavi asked sadly as he walked into the room.

"Not before I have a word with Shilo." Graverobber frowned.

"Why-a?" Pavi asked.

"She's even less responsible than you are! The kids were left alone in a bathtub with a plugged in hair dryer." Graverobber shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, I'll-a leave you to that, then." Pavi shrugged, turning to walk towards the bedroom he and Graverobber shared. He'd wait for him there.

As Pavi waited, Graverobber walked over to Shilo's room and knocked on her door. "Shilo…We have to talk." He frowned.

"Why? What do YOU want, isn't Pavi enough for you?" Shilo glared.

"Is that what this is about? Are you jealous of me and Pavi? Well that's no reason to be so irresponsible with your children. Is that why you asked him to knock you up?" Graverobber asked. "Because you wanted to be with him? Shilo, Pavi isn't that kind of guy, he's not the kind of guy who decides to 'do the right thing' just because there's a kid involved. I've been on him about pulling his weight in taking care of these kids, but now I need to be on you about that too, because they're more your responsibility than they are his. In fact, they should even be ALL your responsibility because Mag isn't Pavi's and you ASKED Pavi to knock you up, so technically this is all your fault."

Shilo bit her lip. "I don't want to talk to you anymore! Leave me alone!" She shouted, slamming the door in Graverobber's face.

_A/N: That was an ordeal. Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting, it's hard to write such dull things, but I managed…Special thanks to Tasareswrist for telling me what she wanted to see so I could work off of that a little._


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, Magdalene, you could be so pretty with just a few surgeries…" Amber Sweet grinned at the now four year old Magdalene Largo.

"I'm…ugly?" Magdalene asked, looking shocked.

"Don't worry, honey, you don't have to be. You can be the prettiest little girl anywhere." Amber smiled, tapping Mag on the nose.

Later that day, Mag sat on her bed, crying as she looked over several surgery pamphlets she'd gotten from Amber. She couldn't read most of the words, but the pictures said it all. Mag figured she'd need a face transplant first of all and then more surgeries as she got older. Graverobber walked into the room and noticed the pamphlets. "Mag, what are these?" He asked, eying the pamphlets.

"They're about surgeries I need."

"What!? Who told you you need these surgeries?" Graverobber asked.

"Amber told me I'm ugly." Mag sniffled.

"Mag, you are not ugly and you don't need surgery." Graverobber said, hugging her tightly.

"Really?" She asked, burying her little face in the fur of Graverobber's jacket.

"You're beautiful just the way you are." He smiled at her, gently patting her head.

"What's-a going on?" Pavi asked, walking into the room.

"Amber told Mag that she was ugly and needed surgery." Graverobber informed him.

"What!? Listen, Mag, don't-a make the same mistake I did, when I was-a fifteen, my papa told me I could-a be handsomer and when I turned-a twenty-five-a, I had-a the surgery he recommended and-a I destroyed my face. Look-a at me now, do you think-a I look-a beautiful?" Pavi asked seriously, unhooking the face he wore over his own and showing Magdalene the network of scars that covered his once beautiful face.

"Papa, I never knew." Magdalene said softly, looking slightly taken aback.

"So just remember, Mag, you're-a perfect just the way you are." Pavi smiled at her, putting his mask back on as he spoke.

Graverobber picked up the pamphlets and ripped each one to shreds, tossing them in the trash can near the door to the room. "So do you still want those pointless surgeries, Mag?"

"I guess not." The four year old girl smiled. "You guys really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes-a."

"Yes."

"Thanks, papa, Graves." Mag smiled brightly. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Mag." Graverobber smiled, ruffling her hair.

Mag smiled back as Graverobber and Pavi turned to leave the room.

"Pavi, you need to have a talk with Amber, what kind of fucked up person tells a four year old that they're ugly and need surgery?" Graverobber asked, shaking his head.

"I will-a. She won't-a listen to me, but I will-a." Pavi said with a sigh. "If she was not-a a woman, I would punch-a her in her face for saying that to little Mag."

"What who said to little Mag?" Shilo's voice came from behind them.

"Amber called Mag ugly and now Mag thinks she needs a surgery." Graverobber explained.

"No, Mag is a pretty little girl, she doesn't need any surgery." Shilo shook her head.

"We know-a." Pavi replied. "That's-a what we told Mag."

"Don't worry, Shilo, Pavi is going to have a talk with Amber about how Mag doesn't need any surgeries." Graverobber smiled a little. "And we had a talk with Mag about how she's pretty just the way she is."

The next day at the Geneco building, Pavi walked into Amber Sweet's office without knocking. "Bitch, we have-a to talk." Pavi glared.

"Don't you fucking talk to me that way." Amber snapped.

"Then don't-a fucking tell a four year old she needs-a surgery to be beautiful when-a she's beautiful just-a the way she is. You're just down on her because you can't-a stand yourself, you may be pretty on-a the outside, Amber, but inside you're just an ugly, evil, bitch-whore who doesn't give-a a shit about anyone but-a herself. There's-a a reason you're not-a a mother, Amber, and it's-a not because you don't wanna to be, it's because-a you couldn't-a be!" Pavi sneered.

"Y…You son of a bitch!" Amber gasped, slapping Pavi across his stolen face. "How dare you say those things to me!? I am the head of Geneco and I deserve respect! Luigi will deal with you later, for now get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Happily, bitch-queen." Pavi pretended to bow as he walked out of the room.

Pavi walked back to his office and sat down, picking up his communicator.

"Incoming message from Pavi Largo! Incoming message from Pavi Largo!" Graverobber's communicator went off.

"Yes, Pavi?" Graverobber asked, answering the call.

"Can-a you come-a to Geneco? I'm bored." Pavi whined playfully.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Graverobber grinned. "Shilo's home today, so I think I can spare some time for fun."

"Good! See you soon!" Pavi smiled happily, hanging up. He waited only about an hour before Graverobber stepped into his office, grinning.

"Well, I'm here, now, what can we do that would relieve your boredom, Pavs?" Graverobber asked.

"You could-a throw me down on-a the desk and have-a your way with me." Pavi suggested with a playful smile.

"Alright, then I will." Graverobber grinned, picking Pavi up and setting him down on the desk. He leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips of his mask. "Pavi, can I take your mask off this time? I want to feel your lips on my, just yours" He said.

"Yes-a…" Pavi replied. Graverobber smiled and reached down, unhooking the mask and removing it from Pavi's face. He then leaned down and kissed Pavi's scarred lips passionately, running his tongue over them. "Graves…" Pavi whispered against Graverobber's mouth.

"Mm…Pavi.." Graverobber whispered back. He pulled Pavi's legs up over his hips and thrust into him.

"Oh Graves!" Pavi gasped as Graves pounded into him. He tossed back his head, panting softly.

After some time had passed, Graverobber finished up and pulled out, kissing Pavi before replacing his mask and getting up to leave, pulling his pants back on.

As Graves opened the door to leave, there stood Luigi, glaring. "You have ten seconds to leave before I stick a knife between your ribs, motherfucker."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll leave when I'm ready" Graverobber smirked.

"Maybe you didn't understand me, pretty boy, If you don't, then I will cut you up and Pavi and Shilo can have a good time putting you back together for your funeral." Luigi sneered.

"Go ahead…Make my fucking day." Graverobber challenged. Luigi glared and stabbed at Graves, who backed up and dodged out of the way. Luigi kept stabbing at him until finally his knife sank into soft, easily torn flesh. With a gasp of pain, Pavi sunk to the ground between Graverobber and Luigi, Luigi's knife buried in his chest.

Luigi raised an eyebrow and turned to leave, not even bothering to withdraw his knife. Graverobber's eyes widened as he looked down, trying to assess the situation Pavi's eyes were wide, his body was trembling and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. With time running out and Pavi losing blood rapidly, Graverobber picked Pavi up and carried him to the hospital part of the Geneco building where the GENterns turned him away saying they could do nothing for Pavi without Luigi's wrath turning on them.

"It-a doesn't hurt…" Pavi smiled, blood still trickling from his mouth as Graverobber rode home with Pavi in his arms still bleeding steadily. When they got home, Graverobber laid Pavi down in their bed and kissed him softly. "Hey, you're-a crying…Don't-a cry, I'll be fine-a….Really, I don't-a feel any pain…"Pavi looked up at Graves. "And honestly, you were-a worth it, it's-a worth it that you can live, I'd-a be nothing without you and with-a how bad I am at-a taking care of kids, Mag and Nate would be dead…So cheer up…I…"And then Pavi's eyes went blank and he stopped moving, stopped breathing.

"NO!" Graverobber cried out.

Magdalene heard Graverobber screaming and ran into the room with Shilo close behind holding Nathan Rotti in her arms.

"He's gone…" Graves said, looking at them with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't do anything for him…"

"Wh…What happened to him?" Shilo asked, looking sadly at Pavi's motionless body.

"He tried to protect me from Luigi…"Graverobber said, feeling horribly guilty, like it was all his fault that Pavi was dead. "I should have been able to protect him though….and I wasn't."

Magdalene knew what this meant, even at her age she knew what dead was and that's what he papa was right now. Dead. Nathan Rotti didn't know, though, and he squirmed in Shilo's arms trying to get away from her and over to his father. "Papa! Get up!" He cried. Pavi didn't move or reply to his son.

Magdalene shuddered a little as she looked at Pavi's rapidly cooling dead body. The warmth of life was leaving him and Magdalene could practically see it happening. Graves didn't spend too long crying, his face hardened into a look that clearly said 'I will have vengeance'.

Shilo put Nathan down. "Mag, take your brother and put him to bed. I have to talk to 'Uncle Graves' alone for a minute." She frowned, lips stretching thin with anger. Magdalene gulped and grabbed her brother's hand, bolting from the room to their little bedroom. "Well, are you happy? If you weren't in his life, this wouldn't have happened to him!" Shilo slapped Graves across the face.

"If I wasn't in his life he'd be Luigi's bitch right now." Graves said. "Do you honestly think he'd have been better off without me!?" Graves could have hit Shilo, but he didn't. She wasn't his problem. Luigi was his problem. Amber was his problem. Pavi's whole fucked up family was his problem…which made Shilo a problem too, but she was only acting out of grief. She'd cared about Pavi even after Pavi turned her down, she wasn't doing anything Graves himself wouldn't do if he wasn't so well in control of his emotions. It was a wonder he'd let himself cry when Pavi died in his arms. "Look…Being mad at each other isn't going to bring him back or help Magdalene or Nathan grow up…They need their mother and a father figure…I'm not in love with you and I don't really want to fuck you, but I'll be there for your kids…Pavi wanted me to." He said.

"That's fine with me, I don't like you and I don't want to fuck you either." Shilo glared.

For eight years Magdalene and Nathan grew up with their mother and uncle Graves taking care of them, then when Magdalene was twelve and Nathan Rotti was eleven, their mother collapsed at work, she'd been sick and hadn't told them and the stress and illness together had killed her. So for another four years, they lived with just Graves taking care of them, Magdalene became a pretty sixteen-year-old girl, looking so like her mother but for her light blue eyes. Her brother was the spitting image of Pavi but with the strange ever-moving blue digital eyes provided by Geneco. Graves tried to be good to the kids and raised them well. It perturbed him however that Amber and Luigi let him keep the mansion despite both the people paying for it being dead…they had to be up to something.

_A/N: That chapter took me forever to write, I didn't really want to write it, but it's what came out when I started writing. Oh well, the story is almost over; hang tight and I can start working on one that doesn't suck._


	12. Chapter 12

Magdalene Largo received a note one day that she should come to the Geneco building. She knew she couldn't tell her father, he hated Luigi and Amber and he'd never let her go, so she waited till he was out selling Zydrate for the night and then she snuck out of the house. She had on a short black strapless mini dress over a lacy off-white button down top as well as high-heeled black stretch thigh high boots, a black rose lace shrug and pyramid studded wrist guards as well as her mother's old cameo necklace. She hurried out of her house and down the street.

"Wait!" A voice called out and someone grabbed her wrist. "Dad will be angry if he finds out you've gone." A pair of unnatural blue eyes, even bluer than Magdalene's eyes, stared out of the darkness, illuminating a pale, beautiful face framed with long black hair.

"Don't try to stop me, Nate, I need to do this." She said to her brother, pulling out of his grasp.

"Alright…but let me go with you…Please, it could be dangerous." He said, stepping out of the shadows. He was fifteen years old, slender and beautiful just like his father.

"No, Nate, you have to stay back just incase dad comes home. If he comes home, you have to tell him I went to visit my father's grave." She still thought Pavi was her real father.

"Fine, Mag, but if this happens again or if someone hurts you, I will tell dad." Nathan said softly, disappearing back into the shadows and stalking off towards home.

Mag walked the two hour long walk to the Geneco building and was buzzed in and brought up to Luigi's office.

"Ah, Magdalene, so good to see you." Luigi grinned, moving towards her and taking her into his arms.

"Gratzi, Luigi." She purred coyly, pressing up against him. He pushed her away. "What? Why don't you want me?" She asked.

"You're a beautiful girl, but it's complicated." He said, as though trying to avoid the issue. 'Don't tell her until you've strung her along a little more, make it really hurt Graverobber.' Luigi thought to himself. Just sorry that his daughter had to get caught up in his revenge, but she was the only way. No way to use his brother's son, because no lies had been told to him about who his father was. "No, why I really invited you here was because I heard you were talented."  
"At what?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Singing. And I wanted you to perform at The Genetic Opera tonight." He caught her face in his hand and tilted her chin up towards him, examining her face. "You're so beautiful."

She reached up and kissed him. Luigi pushed her away. "I'll explain to you why we can't do this at the opera tonight." He said, gripping her hands in his and staring into her eyes.

Meanwhile, Nate was sitting in the living room reading 'Phantom of the Opera'. The mask reminded him of his father, he hardly remembered why, but it did. Graverobber walked into the room and for a minute thought he saw Pavi sitting there reading, then he shook it off. This was Pavi's son. Not Pavi. He had to remember that or there'd just be more pain.

"Good book?" Graves asked.

"Yup." Nathan replied.

"Where's Mag?" Graves looked concerned.

"Dad's grave." Nathan said, licking his finger and turning the page, tossing back his head causing his long black hair to cascade around his shoulders.

"I see." Graves sighed.

"Is he, like, the only corpse in that graveyard you haven't extracted the Zydrate from?" Nathan asked, not looking up from his book.

"Well there wouldn't be any by now. He's been dead for about twelve years." Graverobber explained.

"But you didn't take any when he hadn't started decomposing yet." He pointed out.

"Well…I can't take it from someone I was in love with. It just feels weird…dirty…wrong…" Graves shuddered.

"Did you take the Zydrate from my mother?" Nathan asked.

"No…Pavi wouldn't have wanted me to." Graves shook his head.

"I see." Nathan said, cocking an eyebrow. Graves' logic confused him, Zydrate from Pavi would have been worth a lot given how famous he'd been and even Shilo's Zydrate would have pulled in more money than usual.

Graverobber looked him over again. He looked so much like Pavi… Before he new what he was doing, he was halfway across the room towards him.

"Um…What are you doing?" Nathan asked, looking up at Graves, dog-earing the page of his book and closing it.

"N…nothing. Why don't you go take your shower?" He asked.

"Alright, I guess I do need one." Nathan shrugged, going upstairs to the bathroom and stripping. Graves clutched the arms of the chair he was sitting in, digging his nails in to try not to get up and watch him. He looked so much like Pavi, he just had to remember that Nathan was not Pavi and he was also only fifteen years old. Thankfully, Graverobber was interrupted as Magdalene walked into the room.

"How was he?" Graverobber asked, looking mournfully up at her, still thinking she'd gone to visit Pavi's grave.

"Who? Oh! Dad? He was fine, his grave was peaceful…Nobody bothering him at all." She backed up towards the stairs, heading to her room to change for the opera. When she walked into the room, she found a beautiful corset with red and black feathers over the breast of the corset and also over the hips as well as a pair of dark brown tights and a pair of claws. She knew what this was, this was Blind Mag's costume from the Genetic Opera all those years ago, repaired and fixed up just for her. She put it on quickly and climbed out the window. A limo was waiting for her and she rode off towards The Genetic Opera.

Nathan was just getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking to his room. He got dressed in a white button down shirt, a black leather vest and a pair of black leather pants and boots.

"Going somewhere?" Graves asked.

Nathan sighed. "No, but Mag is."

"What!? Where is she going?" Graves asked, grabbing Nathan by the arms.

"The Genetic Opera! I told her not to, I told her it was probably a trick…but she wouldn't listen…She just left." Nathan said softly.

"I have to go after her. You stay here and be safe." He told the kid.

"No, I'm coming with you!" Nathan replied. "And if you don't let me, I'll sneak out and follow you anyway."

"Alright, fine, but we have to hurry." Graverobber replied.

When they arrived, Magdalene was just starting to sing; her song was a love song and was very beautiful. As she finished, Graves and Nathan sneaked backstage.

"So you're here." Luigi smirked, pointing a gun at them. "When she's done singing, you'll tell her the truth in front of everyone. The truth about who her REAL father is." After Mag finished, he forced Nathan and Graves out onto the stage. "What is going on here?" Mag gasped, when she saw Luigi pushing her brother and adoptive father out onto the stage.

"They have something to tell you, Mag." Luigi smirked.

"W…What is it?" She asked.

"Mag…please…don't listen to him, it isn't true…" Graverobber pleaded.

"Oh? You won't tell her? Then I will." Luigi sneered. "Pavi wasn't your father, Mag. I was."

"W…What!? That…that can't be true! That's a lie!" She gasped.

"No, whatever Graves here told you is a lie…Also; did you know he loves your brother better? And not in a healthy way, either…Ever wonder why he always looks at him that way? Oh yes… and Nathan, don't pretend you didn't notice. Although given what a slut your father was, you probably enjoy the attention." Luigi sneered.

"Graves, is it true?" Nathan asked.

"You look so much like him…Forgive me…" Graves was paler than usual. Luigi was really getting a good revenge here, tormenting him the way he was.

"I…I can never look at you the same way again, Graves…Don't speak to me again. EVER." Magdalene glared. "You're a liar and you're disgusting. He's fifteen, who cares that he looks like his father? Come on, Nathan; let's go with my REAL father."

"No…I'm staying with Graves. He's never harmed me and he's always been good to me, I don't care how he looks at me…" Nathan shook his head, walking back over to Graves. But when he turned his back, Luigi shot him in the back. Nathan fell to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth and his wound.

"Nathan!" Graves gasped, gripping his shoulders. "Hold on, Nathan, you'll be alright…."

Magdalene screamed. "Luigi! How could you!? He's my brother; he didn't do anything to you!"

Luigi rolled his eyes and turned the gun on Graves, shooting him in the chest. Magdalene stood there shaking for a while, then when Luigi took a moment to enjoy the scene; Mag took the gun from him and shot him six times in the torso. She ran over to Graves and Nathan. "Please, don't die, you guys can't die, you're all I have!" She sniffled.

"It's alright, Mag…I can be with Pavi again…" Graves smiled. "I always loved you as my own daughter and I loved Nathan as my own son…Remember that…will you?" He said as his eyes went blank and he died.

Magdalene choked back tears as she stood up and walked off the stage, leaving the dead where they lay just as her mother had done all those years ago. As she left, Nathan's eyes projected one last image, Pavi, Graves, Shilo, Magdalene and himself, together and happy when he and Mag were little. It made Magdalene's sob one last time before she left the opera house and walked off into the night. Alone.

_A/N: This is the best I could do, I have so many other fics in mind, I am so sorry if you're disappointed. Anyway, know this; it was always my plan to copy the ending of Repo! Almost exactly._


End file.
